La ascensión de una ninja
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Después de que el Kyuby, fuese sellado en el cuerpo de una bebe, llamada Naruko, el tercer Hokage de la aldea escondida entre la hoja, decidió enviarla fuera de la aldea, para su seguridad, ya que los consejeros, pensaban en eliminar a la pequeña, por ser el contenedor de la criatura que casi destruyo la aldea. Cinco años después, la pequeña rubia, volvió a la aldea. (Fanfic AU)
1. Prologo: Los artistas

Ya había pasado algunos días, después del ataque que sufrió la aldea Konoha, por parte del kyubi llamado Kurama, el cual fue derrotado por el cuarto hokage, que lo encerró en el cuerpo de un pequeño bebé, aunque había salvado a la aldea, tal técnica, había hecho que el Salvador de la aldea muriese, el último deseo de aquel Salvador, fue que el bebé, fuese tratado como el héroe que era.

El tercer hokage, tuvo que volver de su retiro como remplazo del cuarto. El líder, se reunió con un grupo de consejeros, para decidir el futuro de la pequeña bebé, que tenía el kyubi en su interior, el líder quería que se respetarse el último deseo de Salvador de la aldea, pero parecía que los consejero, estaba en contra de aquella decisión, ellos temían que la pequeña, se volviese en contra de la aldea, por el kyubi que estaba sellado en su interior.

—Esa niña, debe morir, no se debe permitir que tal monstruo camine entre nosotros—La mayoría del consejo, tenía esta postura.

—Fue el deseo del cuarto hokage, que la niña debía ser tratada como una heroína—El tercer hokage, trataba de convencer a los presentes.

—Con todo respeto, pero no queremos un segundo ataque del kyubi —Uno de los consejeros, le dijo al hokage y agrego —Bueno, si no eliminas a la criatura, nosotros la mataremos con nuestras manos.

La reunió terminó, y los consejeros, se fueron a su respectivos hogares, dejando al hokage, pensado, no quería matar a la pequeña, no tenía la culpa del contener sellado al kyubi, pero no quería molestar al consejo, y además estaba el peligro de que ellos mismo, mataste a la pequeña. El hokage, estuvo pensado que podía hacer, y se le ocurrió alejar a la bebé de la aldea un par de años, pero con quien debía dejarlo, no podía confiar en los nobles, ni en los habitantes de la aldea.

«Ahora que me acuerdo hace unas semanas, había llegado una familia de artista itinerantes, los contactare» pensó el hokage, que se paro de su asiento, debía hablar con aquellas personas.

Una niña de unos diez años, estaba balanceando una pelota de hule con su nariz, la piel de aquella pequeña, era morena, sus ojos verdes claro, su pelo de un color rojizo como las hojas otoñales, que le llegaba hasta los hombros y tapaban sus orejas, su cuerpo era esbelto, sus piernas eran algo delgadas, y flexibles, sus brazos eran flexibles, la niña, vestía con unos pantalones cortos de color verde oscuros, y una camisa sin manga de color azul, no llevaba zapatos, y en sus manos llevaba unas vendas.

La niña, se encontraba practicando el balanceo de pelota con su nariz, esto lo hacía para mejor su acto que consistía en hacer equilibrio y malabarismo. Un extraño sujeto, se acercó a la niña, que dejó hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró al hombre, él cual estaba vestido con el uniforme típico de los ninja de aquella aldea, la niña, saludo al aparecido, mientras aún estaba concentrada en su práctica.

—La función es dentro de tres horas—La niña, le dijo al ninja, mientras hacia rebotar la pelota que caía en la nariz.

—No vengo por eso niña, el hokage, necesita la presencia de sus padres—el ninja, le dijo a la niña y agrego—¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Esta adentro de la carpa, lo guio—La niña, dejó de rebotar la pelota, y guio al niña a la carpa.

Al rato los padre de la niña, se encontraba en la oficina del hokage, frente al líder de la aldea, el cual, estaba terminando de firmar algunos papeles.

—Necesito, que pedirle un favor—El hokage, terminó de firmar, bajo su lápiz y miró a la pareja, los cuales asistieron con su cabeza, el hokage, dejó la hoja a un lado y le contó lo que había sucedido a la pequeña bebé y termino—Es por eso que necesitamos, que ustedes cuiden a la pequeña, hasta que cumpla cinco años, ya se que es algo fastidioso, tener que cuidar a la niña de otro, pero ustedes son los únicos con lo que puedo contar en este momento, y tranquilo, la aldea pagará la manutención de Naruko.

La pareja, pidieron unos minutos para conversar el tema, después de discutir sobre sí cuidar de aquella niña, decidieron aceptar el trabajo de cuidar de la pequeña Naruko.

La niña piel canela, se encontraba haciendo limpieza a la carpa familiar, cuando vio entrar a sus padres, se dio cuenta que su madre, traía un bebé en sus brazos, la niña, con curiosidad se acercó a su madre y observó a la bebé, era una pequeña niña de piel blanca, ojos azulesclaros, pelo rubio como los dorado rayos del sol.

—Que linda bebe—La niña, estaba muy sorprendida por aquella pequeña criatura y pregunto, con una sonrisa—¿Puedo cargarla?.

—Claro, ten cuidado nos pidieron que la cuidarse durante un tiempo—La madre, le pasó el bebé a la niña y agrego—Esta niña es valiosa, entiende Matsuko.

—Si, mama—Matsuko, cargo a la bebe, la cual al ver a la niña de piel canela, le sonrió.

Naruko, vivió junto con aquella familia de artista itinerario, que viajaba por todas las aldea, divirtiendo a su audición con sus malabares y trucos, pero aunque parecía una familia ideal, padres amables y una hija, que cuidaba muy bien a Naruko, no era tan así, la pareja, siempre discutía por el dinero o porque, el padre llegaba borracho, y esto lo le prestaba atención a la pequeña rubia, la única que la cuidaba era Matsuko, la cual la cuidaba como su hermana, y siempre la alegaba de la discusiones que tenía la pareja, así fue hasta que todo cambió.

El esposo, llegó borracho y después de discutir con su mujer, como siempre, se alejo de la carpa, para nunca volver. La madre, mantuvo el negocio, pero esto duró un año, cuando ya Matsuko, tenía unos catorce años, y la pequeña Naruko unos cuatro años, la madre, no aguanto la presión, quemo la carpa y abandono a las niñas, Matsuko, mantuvo a Naruko, hasta que se había cumplido el plazo, y una carta enviada por hokage, hizo que ya una joven Matsuko, volviese a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, junto con Naruko, que ya era una niña de cinco años.

Cuando ambas se presentaron ante el hokage, este agradeció la ayuda que la familia, le había prestado a la aldea, y después pregunto por los los padres de la joven Matsuko, la cual se mantuvo en silencio, esto respondió la pregunta del hokage, el cual le dio el pésame a la joven, y después de una larga conversación, decidió que Naruko, viviese con Matsuko, ya que ambas tenía una relación de hermandad, y esto para el hokage, era bueno para el desarrollo de Naruko.

—Acepta, ¿está nueva propuesta?—El hokage, le pregunto a Matsuko.

—Claro, después de todo somos como hermanas—Le contesto Matsuko al hokage.

—Entonces, se hará—El hokage, le dijo a la joven Matsuko.

Las chicas, terminaron viviendo en una casa que le proporcionó el hokage, y vivieron como hermanas, mientras pasaba los años, Naruko, creció junto con su hermana, mientras asistía al colegio de ninja, pero aunque contaba con el apoyo de Matsuko, los niños, rechazaba a la niña, esto caló profundo en la pequeña, que creció deseandotener atención y el respeto que quería, por eso se impuso como meta ser una hokage.

Naruko, ya había crecido convirtiéndose en una preadolescente de unos once años, conocida por su compañeros por ser poco femenina, una chica imperativa, una cabeza hueca, que siempre se metía en problema para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, de forma natural, sus recuerdos de sus primeros cinco años, se haba borrado o lo había bloqueado, pero sus recuerdo con su hermana mayor adoptiva, se había mantenido.

Unos ninja, perseguía a una niña de piel blanca, pelo rubio largo y vestida con unos pantalones corto y color naranjo, unos calzados azules, que exponía la mitad de sus pies, y un abrigo naranjo, que en la parte superior tenía el color azul, el cual estaba abierto, revelando una camisa blanca, además en su cabeza llevaba unas gafas de aviador, y en su mano izquierda, traía un tarro de pintura y una brocha en su mano derecha, estos objetos lo utilizó para garabatear las caras de los anteriores hokages, y fue la razón que era perseguida.

—Maldita mocosa del demonio, ya veras cuando te atrapemos —exclamó unos de los ninjas.

—Jamás me atraparon, son muy lentos—Naruko, se burló de los ninjas, mientras se reía.

Los ninjas, persiguieron a la chica por todo la aldea, pero Naruko, parecía ser más rápida que sus persecutores, que sabía los mejores escondite de la aldea, así que aprovecho sus conocimiento. Los ninjas, perdieron el rastro de la chica, y siguieron buscándola, pasando al lado de ella sin que se dieran cuenta.

«Nunca, me atraparan», pensó Naruko, que salió de su escondite, que consistía en un camuflaje de una reja de madera y agrego—Soy la mejor ninja de todos.

—Naruko—la chica, escucho una voz masculina, que le gritaba desde atrás.

—Iruka-sensei—Exclamó la chica, sorprendida por la aparición de su profesor.

Iruka, era un profesor de la academia ninja, que estaba encargado del curso de la chica rubia, era un sujeto de piel blanca, pelo oscuro, que tenía un extraño peinado, ojos oscuros, y vestía con el uniforme ninja.

—Te saltaste las clases, así que debe venir conmigo—Iruka, tomo a Naruko de su camisa, y se la llevó al aula.


	2. La chica de los cabellos dorados

La chica de los cabellos dorados.

El profesor de Naruko había tomado a la joven de pelo rubio del cuello de su chaqueta, para llevársela de vuelta a la clase pero a mitad de camino, el profesor sintió que su carga se había aligerado mucho. Iruka observó atrás suyo y se dio cuenta que sólo tenía la chaqueta del la pelo rubio, pero no a su dueña y después de unos segundo buscando a la joven Naruko con su vista, se fijo que arriba de un poste de luz se encontraba la chiquilla rubia que estaba asiendo equilibrio con una sola mano arriba de un poste de luz.

—Nos vemos, Iruka-sensei—La chiquilla rubia dio un salto, cayó frente a su profesor, y sonriendo de manera pícara hizo una señal de mano y salió corriendo de su profesor, que miraba sorprendido al profesor de Naruko

Iruka se rasco su nuca y después de pensar un poco, salió corriendo para encontrar a la pelo rubio, ya sabía en dónde podía encontrarla desprevenida.

Naruko corrió hacia la plaza de la aldea, en donde se había juntado un montón de gente para ver un espectáculo callejero, que tenía como principal personaje a una mujer que estaba montada en un monociclo, mientras hacía malabares con cuchillos de pelo rojizo y piel morena, que vestía con un Leonardo de color verde, unas mallas, unos guantes blancos, unos zapatos de bufón, sobre su cara llevaba puesto un maquillaje de color blanco.

Naruko se unió a la multitud que observaba la función de aquella artista, que hacía movimiento de malabares muy bueno con aquello cuchillos. La artista callejera, observó que la chica de pelo rubio estaba entre los observadores, así que terminó su acto e hizo una reverencia, mientras los espectadores aplaudían y le donaban dinero. Al terminar el acto de malabarismo los espectadores se retiraron del lugar.

—Matsuko-neechan—Saludo Naruko, mientras levantaba su manos para llamar la atención de su hermana mayor.

—Naruko-chan—la chica de los malabares, se acercó a la rubia, la abrazo con mucha ternura, para luego dejar de abrazarse y darle un coscorrón a la rubia, la cual enfada la miró con una cara de "¿Por qué me diste ese coscorrón?, a lo cual la joven artista le respondió—Me enteré que escapaste de clase, niña.

—Espera como lo supiste, neechan—le comento la chica rubia a su hermana mayor, sorprendida por qué su hermana la había descubierto.

Matsuko suspiro con molestia, y en esos momentos desde una esquina sombreada apareció el profesor del curso de Naruko. La rubia al ver a su profesor, supo que su hermana había sido informada de sus travesuras por Iruka, así que la rubia trató de escapar, pero su intento de fuga fue detenido por su hermana, que tomó a la chica del cuello de su camisa.

—Déjame hermana, yo soy la mejor ninja, así que no necesito ir clase—exclamó Naruko a su hermana.

—Si claro—comento de manera sarcástica Matsuko y agrego—Hermana, has reprobado el examen varias veces, así que pones en dudas tu afirmación.

Al final Naruko tuvo que ser amparada por Iruka, para see llevaba de forma obligatoria a la academia. Cuando llegaron al aula en donde el profesor impartía sus clases, dejó a Naruko en medio de la clase y le dio un buen sermón sobre qué había reportado los exámenes, pero la chiquilla de pelos rubios, no escucho lo que decía el profesor, solo se limitó a desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, este gesto de molesto al profesor.

—Por qué tu no pasaste el examen, todos deberán repasar el jutsu de trasformación—el profesor le dijo a Naruko y a la clase.

Se escuchó una frustración general en todos los estudiantes, al saber que ellos debían volver a repasar el Jutsu de trasformación por culpa de Naruko. Todos los estudiantes de aquella sala incluyendo la chica de pelo rubio, se juntaron para repasar aquella técnica ninja, la primera en hacer el repaso fue una chica de piel blanca, su cabellos se color rosados eran largos y le tapaba las mejillas, además llevaba una cinta roja oscura.

La chica pelirosada, llevaba puesto un atuendo de color rojo oscuro, un tipo de kimono con aberturas en las piernas y círculos de color blanco en la espalda y en la parte delantera inferior, llevaba mangas cortas con pequeños círculos sobre éstas. Debajo del vestido, traía puestas unas mallas de color verde oscuro. La joven se acercó puso adelante del profesor y junto sus manos para preparar su técnica.

—Vamos hacer esto, aquí viene Sakura—La pelirosada comentó mientras cargaba su poder, y luego digo—Transformación.

Sakura se transformó en el mismo profesor, esto impresionó al profesor que le felicito por la trasformación, el éxito en esta técnica hizo que la chica, se alegrará mucho.

—Viste eso Sasuke—Sakura le comento a un chico de piel blanca, pelo negro y peinado con forma de punta atrás y pelo tapando sus mejillas pero dejando descubiertas sus orejas, de camisa de manga corta color azul oscuro, que en la parte de atrás estaba diseñado un círculo mitad rojo y mitad blanco, unos brazales blancos con cinturón azul, pantalones que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodilla y unas sandalias azules.

El chico recientemente mencionado solo ignoro a su compañera, y espero que lo nombrará, para pasar hacer el repaso.

—Siguiente, Uchiha Sasuke— el profesor llamó al alumno de pelo negro y mirada desinteresada.

Sasuke pasó al frente e hizo lo mismo que su compañera, se transformó en una copia de su profesor, el profesor miró a su estudiante y le felicito por hacer bien la trasformación. Después de que Sasuke logra el jutsu de transformación, le tocó el turno a la pelo rubio.

—Esto es una gran pérdida de tiempo, Naruko—Le reclamo un chico de piel blanca, pelo negro amarrado con una cinta, vestido con pantalones oscuros, una camisa en forma de malla y una pilera de manga corta color grisácea con bordes verdes.

—Siempre debemos pagar por tus idioteces—Le reclamo una chica de piel blanca, pelo claro amarrado con una cinta, ojos claros, un atuendo de oscuro y brazales blanco.

—Eso no me importa nada—Le contesto Naruko con molestia al par, mientras se dirigía frente al profesor para realizar el repaso.

Naruko con una sonrisa confiada preparo el jutsu, mientras iba cargando su energía para finalmente liberar su poder.

—Trasformación—Exclamó la chiquilla y después de la dispersión de una niebla blanca, apareció delante del profesor una copa suya, pero parecía una caricatura, orejas más largas de la que el tenía, ojos demasiado saltones y labios gruesos, esto hizo que el profesor se sintiese mucho más molesto de lo que estaba con la chiquilla. Naruko volvió a su forma original y se rio al ver la cara que ponía su profesor— ¿Qué le pareció mi Jutsu cartoon?

Toda la clase se quedó callada al ver aquella muestra de irrespeto, que había hecho Naruko a su profesor, mientras que pelo rubio se reía a más no poder.

—Dejaste de tontería, mocosa—El profesor empezó a retar a la chiquilla y terminó con la frase—Esta es la última advertencia que te hago, chiquilla.

Después de clase todos los estudiantes, volvieron a sus hogares menos Naruko, que tuvo que ir al monumento que representaba a los cuatros hokage de la aldea, para limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado al monumento.

—Esto es un maldito asco—Naruko se quejo, mientras estaba en una plataforma limpiando lo que había pintado.

—No te quejes, mocosa—Iruka que hacía vigilancia sentado en la cabeza de uno de los rostros de los hokage, le dijo a Naruko y agrego—No volverás a casa hasta que termine de limpiar el desastre que has provocado.

—Pero profesor es algo complicado —Naruko se volvió a quejar.

Iruka observó mientras que está seguía limpiando. Iruka se sentía algo mal por la situación momentánea de la rubia, pero sabía que ella misma se lo busco al rayar aquel monumento que hacía respetar a los cuatros líderes de la aldea, pero se daba cuenta que la joven necesitaba un incentivo para cumplir su castigo.

—Naruko—Iruka llamó la atención de la rubia y agrego—Si quieres después de esto, te invito a comer un poco de ranme, ¿qué dices?

El profesor observó a su estudiante, la cual tenía una cara de alegría al escuchar la proposición de su profesor.

—Eso sí me motiva—Exclamó con felicidad la joven Naruko y agrego—Limpiare con rapidez, ya lo verá sensei.

Naruko con la motivación que le había dado su profesor, empezó a limpiar cada una de las cabezas de los hokages esculpidos en el cerro. Después de la afanosa faena que tuvo que realizar para completar su castigo y recibir la recompensa que le había prometido su profesor, ella y el profesor, se distinguieron al puesto favorito de ranme de la joven Naruko, al llegar el profesor le pidió al cocinero del puesto un par de platos de ranme para él y para su estudiante.


	3. Examen fallido

Naruko había aceptado la invitación de su profesor para comer ranme, así que los dos se encontraban sentados y esperando que el cocinero, terminase de cocinar el alimento favorito de la joven de pelo rubio. Mientras ambos esperaban, el profesor comenzó hablar con su estudiante.

—¿Por qué, garabateaste los retratos de los cuatro Hokages?, ¿sabes los importantes que son? —Preguntó Iruka a Naruko, mientras el cocinero que ya había terminado de preparar los platos de ranme, le entregaba los pedidos al profesor a su estudiante.

—Se quienes son, son los más grandes ninjas que ha tenido la aldea—Le contesto Naruko a su profesor, esbozando una sonrisa mientras separaban los palillos para comenzar a comer su plato favorito.

—Entonces, ¿por qué, rayaste sus rostros? —pregunto el maestro a la rubia, antes de proceder a comer su plato.

Naruko al escuchar la pregunta de su profesor, estuvo en silencios unos segundo, para disfrutar los fideos de su plato, y luego de terminar el primer bocado, le dio la respuesta a su profesor.

—Porque quiero demostrar que soy mejor que ellos—Le contesto Naruko a su profesor y agrego con una sonrisa—Quiero ser como ellos, ya que los admiro en especial al cuarto, el cual fue el mejor.

Iruka observó a la joven, estaba sorprendido al escuchar la razón del comportamiento de su estudiante y sonrió, había veces que al profesor le impresionaba las palabras y las acciones de la pequeña rubia. Naruko siguió hablando de las heroicas acciones que había hecho el cuarto hokage, como vencer al zorro de las nueves cola, que había atacado la aldea hace varios años atrás.

«Me preguntó, ¿porque no demuestra el mismo entusiasmo cuando estudia? », pensó Iruka que dio un suspiro y siguió observando a Naruko, que seguía hablando con gran euforia de sus héroes, los hokage.

—¿Le puedo pedir un favor? —Iruka observó a su estudiante pelo rubio y con una sonrisa, le contesto de manera afirmativa, así que la rubia aprovecho la afirmación para preguntarle a su profesor—¿Puede prestarme su bandana, por favor?, quiero sentirme como una genin.

—¿Mi bandana? —pregunto sorprendido el profesor y luego sonrió—No Naruko, si quieres tener uno de esto, debe pasar el examen de mañana.

Naruko estuvo decepcionada por la respuesta de su maestro, pero luego cambió su cara a una sonrisa, y le dijo a su profesor que obtendría la mejor nota. Iruka al escuchar la afirmación prematura de su estudiante, le sonrió a su estudiante y luego le revolvió el pelo a la rubia y le dijo que esperaba mucho de ella.

Cuando terminaron de comer los platos de ranme, el joven profesor, pagó al anciano dueño de aquel puesto, y con una sonrisa se despidió de su estudiante, la cual dejó también su plato, le respondió la despedida a su profesor con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con un gracia por la comida se dirigió a su casa.

Naruko abrió la puerta de su casa, y observó que su hermana adoptiva que llevaba puesto un delantal, estaba cortando una papa con un cuchillo para la cena. La hermana paro lo que estaba haciendo y observó a la rubia.

—¿Cómo te fue en la clase? —pregunto Matsuko, mientras volvía a hacer la cena.

—Bueno…—Naruko se sentó frente al lado de la mesa y con una sonrisa le dijo a Matsuko, que estuvo divertida.

—Hiciste una de tus travesura, ¿cierto? —La joven se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, para conversar con la rubia—¿Me puedes contar, que sucedió?

Naruko le explico a su hermana, la travesura de convertirse en una versión caricaturizada del profesor, y como fue regañada por aquello. Matsuko se rio por imaginarse la figura de Iruka en forma caricaturizada, pero después miró con cierta seriedad a la rubia.

—Aunque admito que es divertido—Matsuko suspiro y agrego—Deberías tomarte más enserio las clases, y en especial este tipo de prácticas.

— Son las clases, son tan aburridas—Naruko le contesto a Matsuko, y agrego—Pará mi, la próxima gran hokage.

—No será una buena hokage, si no vas a clase y te porta como una payasa—Matsuko le aconsejo a su hermana adoptiva y agrego—Es por eso que no puedes pasar el examen.

Naruko aceptó que la joven Matsuko, tenía cierta razón sobre su comportamiento, pero había veces que realmente sentía que las clases no estaban a su altura, pero admitía que había técnica que no hacía bien, como la trasformación, pero sabía ciertas habilidades.

—Bueno, voy a continuar haciendo la cena—Matsuko se paro y volvió a su quehacer.

—¿Vas hacer ranme? —Pregunto Naruko con cierta ansiedad.

—No hermana, me contaste que ya comiste, además mucho ranme te va engordar—Matsuko le contesto a la rubia y agrego—¿Puedes ayudarme?

Naruko afirmó con su cabeza, y fue ayudar a su hermana en la cocina. Al terminar de cocinar, la cena estaba hecha, las jóvenes comieron su cena, y después la rubia fue a su pieza, para preparar todo para el examen del día siguiente.

Después de terminar de practicar una variedad de técnicas, que creía que era parte del examen, le dio las buenas noche a su hermana, la cual estaba cociendo su ropa de trabajo, y se acostó a dormir deseando que le fuese bien el día mañana.

Paso la noche y en la habitación de Naruko, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, esto hizo despertar a la rubia, al mismo momento que Matsuko, entraba a su habitación.

—Hermana, apurate que estas llegando tarde a tu examen—Le Exclamo Matsuko a Naruko.

La rubia al enterarse que se había quedado dormida, con susto se levantó de la cama y se apresuró para llegar lo más pronto posible al examen, se visitó rápido y al tomar desayuno casi se atraganto con el pan, y tuvo que beber la leche lo más rápido que pudo, se despidió de su hermana con un gesto vago y se fue corriendo hacia la academia ninja.

—Creo que este es el último—Iruka había terminado de examinar al último de los alumnos que quedaba y pensó, «Naruko no ha llegado todavía»

—Siento llegar tarde—Exclamo Naruko, que abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a los profesores, que se encargaban de examen.

—Naruko, ¿sabes que hora es? —Iruka regaño a Naruko—Llegaste tarde, no se si es bueno que des el examen.

Naruko miró el suelo cabizbaja al escuchar lo que había dicho su profesor, entonces él otro examinador un tipo de cabello blanco, comenzó a discutir con Iruka, sobre el dejar que la rubia hiciese el examen a pesar de llegar tarde, la rubia al ver que esto sucedía, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su profesor le permitiese hacer la prueba. Los dos examinadores conversaron durante unos minutos y después estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar que la chica, hacer la prueba.

—Bien te dejaremos hacer la prueba—Iruka le dijo a Naruko y agrego—Aunque te descontaremos algunos puntos por llegar tarde.

Naruko se puso delante de la mesa en donde los dos examinadores se encontraban, el profesor de la rubia, le dijo a la chica, que para pasar deberían ser la técnica de clonación. La rubia al escuchar que debía hacer dicho ninjutsu, se puso nerviosa, ya que era la habilidad que menos sabía controlar, pero se puso optimista y se dijo así misma, que iba anoasar aquella prueba.

«Bien, no te ponga nerviosa Naruko», pensó la rubia que hizo la señal de mano, para hacer dicho ninjutsu, y después junto toda la energía que podía, y exclamo—Clonación.

Un humo envolvió a la joven rubia, y cuando se disipó, se observó el producto de su ninjutsu, era un clon suyo, pero el cuerpo de clonación parecía que estaba muerta, ya que no se podía parar del suelo. Naruko observó su clon con mucho temor, sabía que eso era malo para su examen, y lo podía ver en el rostro de su profesor, que miraba con decepción aquel clon, Naruko, trató de pedir otra oportunidad.

—Por favor Iruka-senei, denme otra oportunidad—Naruko le pidió a su profesor, apuntó de llorar.

—Iruka, ¿por qué no le damos otra oportunidad? —Pregunto el examinador de pelo blanco al profesor.

—Sabes muy bien, que ya le hemos aguantado que haya llegado tarde, además mira como esta su clon—Iruka le contesto a su compañero y agrego—Aquello ni se puede parar.

Al final los examinadores, tuvieron que reprobar a la rubia, la cual salió decepcionada de la sala, de nuevo había desaprobado el examen, y como siempre debía observar como sus compañeros de clases, había logrado lo que ella nunca había podido realizar, la rubia camino por el corredor de la academia, y al salir de esta se encaminó hacia un árbol cercano y se sentó con su espalda apoyada en su tronco mientras observaba a sus compañeros ser felicitado por sus padres y amigos. Matsuko que había llegado hasta la academia, con la esperanza que su hermana adoptiva hubiese pasado el examen, se dio cuenta que la rubia, estaba triste.

—Hermana—Matsuko se acercó a Naruko, y supo al ver la mirada triste de la rubia lo que había pasado—Tranquila, el próximo año será.

Naruko se paro y fue abrazar a su hermana, mientras unas lágrimas de tristeza cayeron por sus ojos, la hermana mayor, acarició la cabeza de la rubia para confortarla.


	4. Prepararse para otra oportunidad

Matsuko abrazaba con fuerza a su querida hermana, la cual no había podido pasar el examen ninja, la artista callejera, sabía que su hermana había deseado con fuerza pasar el examen de aquel años, pero su esfuerzo de redujo a esto a nada. La joven observó como dos madre s conversaba sobre su hermana, ella no podía oír la conversación que tenían esas dos mujeres desde su distancia, pero sabía que lo que hablaba era puras burlas hacia la rubia.

—Vamos Naruko, volvemos a casa, te prepare un plato de ranme para pasar este mal momento—Matsuko quería sacar a su hermana menor de aquel sitio que se estaba volviendo tóxico.

La joven Naruko afirmó con su cabeza y siguió a su hermana mayor, cuando llegaron a la casa en que ambas muchachas vivían, la joven rubia fue a su cuarto para poder sacar toda su tristeza, mientras que Matsuko, comenzó a preparar el ranme para la cena. Naruto al llegar a su habitación se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda sobre la puerta, había reprobado otro examen más, no lo podía creer.

«¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?», se preguntaba la joven Naruko, mientras unas lágrimas caían desde sus ojos y atravesaba sus mejillas para caer al suelo y volvió a pensar, «Cada vez que me esfuerzo, fracaso»

La joven estuvo un total de quince minuto lamentado en su cuarto, cuando su hermana le llamó desde el comedor. Naruko fue al comedor de la casa, aún con su depresión y sus ojos rojizo por las lágrimas, esto fue notado por su hermana que dejó los dos tazones de ranme y luego se sentó en la mesa para poder conversar con su hermanita, mientras comían la cena.

—Tranquila hermanita, tendrás surte la próxima vez, ya verás—Matsuko trato de animar a su hermana menor.

—Matsuko-neechan, ¿crees que Iruka-sensei me odia?, es que nunca he podido pasar examen, y hoy me evaluó con nota negativa—Naruko suspiro y observó Matsuko, mientras revolvía su ranme con sus palillos.

—No creo que sea eso, el no te odia, de hecho quiere que de lo mejor de ti, es por eso que no te dejo pasar—Matsuko le contesto a su hermanita, y agrego—Naruko, ¿sabes porque los hokages son los más fuertes y sabios?

Naruko observó a su hermana, la joven rubia pensaba que sabía esa pregunta, pero después de meditarlo no sabía, cuál era la respuesta ha esa pregunta, la rubia estuvo pensando la respuesta mientras tragaba un bocado de ranme, siempre había ideado a los hokages, como los más fuertes ninja de la aldea, pero no sabía porque.

—Naruko, los ninja más fuertes, buscan sobrevivir a cada combate, así obtiene más sabiduría, mientras más batallas sobreviven más fuertes y sabios se hacen, tanto que logran el estatus de líder de la aldea, ya que conocen como manejar una situación extrema, que pudiesen significar la destrucción de la aldea que lideran, por eso son hokages, no simplemente se necesita fuerza, se necesita sabiduría y empeño, para lograr tu meta, este día no tuviste suficiente empeño, y perdiste esta batalla, pero ganaste más experiencia y para la próxima estudiarlas más y pondrás más empeño a tus práctica, entiendes—Le explico y aconsejo Matsuko a Naruko y agrego—Entiendes, ahora el porqué Iruka-sensei, no te aprobó, el simplemente quiere que logres tener mejor posibilidad para sobrevivir a una batalla, así que decidió que era mejor que te preparase mejor para el examen del próximo año.

Naruko escucho la larga explicación que le había dado su hermana, y encontró razón en lo dicho por Matsuko,debía preparase para el próximo año, así que agradeció a su hermana que le había levantado los ánimos, y después de terminar su tazón de comida, fue a ducharse y a la cama, para poder descansar y prepararse para el día de mañana, ya que quería comenzar a entrenar para lograr pasar el examen la próxima vez.

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruko, había fallado el examen, la joven rubia estaba en el bosque cercano a la aldea tratando de practicar el jutsu que le había hecho fallar el examen, tenía sus manos en posición, sus ojos cerrados y se encontraba concentrada, cuando pensaba que lo tenía, empezó a recordar las palabras para hacer el jutsu, las recitó pero después de ver un humo blanco al lado suyo, se dio cuenta que su clon aún salía fallido.

—Rayos, intentó sacar esta técnica, pero no me sirve de mucho—Naruko suspiro hondo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos, cerraba sus ojos y pensaba como poder realizar el jutsu de clonación.

—Deberías concentrar mejor tus chakras—Una voz masculina le aconsejo a Naruko.

—Concentra mi chakras, ya veo, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Naruko observó con sorpresa al sueño de la voz era Shikamaru.

El joven genin estaba observando a Naruko, sentado en la rama gruesa de un árbol cercano. El genin salto desde su poción y cayó frente a la rubia.

—Solo estaba caminando por este lugar, y te vi practicando—Shikamaru le contesto a la joven, y agrego—Me entere que no pudiste pasar el examen.

—Los rumores van rápido—Suspiro Naruko que apoyo su espada en el tronco de un árbol—Si, no pudo pasar el examen, incluso a veces creo que no tengo mucho talento para ser ninja, pero algo en mi me obliga a continuar, así que estoy practicando para otro examen.

—Entiendo, por lo menos no te paso como Sasuke y Sakura—Comento el genin, y agrego—El encargado de su grupo, los mandó de nuevo a la academia ninja, eso sí fue muy vergonzoso.

Naruko estaba sorprendido por lo que habia escuchado, aunque no lo admitía sentía mucha admiración por aquellos compañeros, a Sakura, le encontraba muy inteligente y a Sasuke muy hábil en lo referente a ser ninja.

—Por lo menos no soy el único repitente—Suspiro Naruko y agrego mirando a Shikamaru—¿Y porque me estabas observando?

—Es que me sorprendí, usualmente eres algo perezosa—Shikamaru le contesto a la rubia.

—Me habla la persona que se queda dormido en clases—La joven Naruko le comenta a su compañero.

Shikamaru sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su antigua compañera, y luego le dijo tuche.

—Oye te aconsejo algo, para poder utilizar la técnica de clones, debes de juntar concentrar tu chakras—El genin le aconsejo a la pelo rubia y agrego—Primero aprende a concentra tu chakra, y luego puede aprender a dirigir esa energía.

—Gracias por el consejo—Naruko le agradeció al chico.

—Bueno, voy a seguir mi camino—Shikamaru le dijo a Naruko y agrego—No es propio de mi, pero… te deseo suerte en el examen del próximo año.

Naruko agradeció a Shikamaru kas buenas vibras que le había mandado, y luego de que el genin desapareciera de la vista de la rubia, siguió los consejo del chico, y comenzó a concentrar su chakra. Después de unas cuantas horas haciendo esto, la joven decidió parar un poco y descansar.

«Esto es cansador, pero después de este pequeño descanso voy a seguir concentrando mi chakra», pensó la joven Naruko.

La noche había caído, y la joven Naruko había vuelto a su casa, su hermana mayor fue a recibirla, con una cena que consistía en un bol de arroz con pescado rojo.

—Gracia por la comida—Ambas chicas agradecieron sus platos y se pusieron a comer.

La joven Naruko comía con mucha hambre y muy rápido, esto fue notado por su hermana mayor, que hizo que la joven pelo rubio parase un poco.

—Tranquilizante hermana, que así no disfrutarás la comida—Matsuko le aconsejo a su hermana.

—Disculpa, Matsuko-neechan, es que tenia lucha hambre—Sonrió la rubia a su hermana, y agrego—Este día he estado entrenado mi chakra y eso me consume mucha energía.

—Es bueno que entrenes, pero debería calmarte un poco, aún queda tiempo para el otro examen—Matsuko le aconsejo a su hermana, y agrego con una sonrisa—En todo caso, ahora te veo un poco mejor que hace días atrás.

Naruko le sonrió a su hermana, mientras se rasca a la nuca con cierta vergüenza por el comentario que había recibido.

—Por cierto esta mañana vino el profesor Iruka, y pregunto por ti—Matsuko le comento a su hermana menor, y agrego—Le dije que estabas bien, aunque algo triste por lo sucedido, y también le comenté que estabas entrenando, para ser que se alegro y comento que el estaba dispuesto a ayudarte, para cualquier tema académico.

—Iruka-sensei, siempre es amable conmigo— Naruko comento mientras baja sus palillos, y luego de meditarlo un poco comento—Tal vez, yo le invite algún día a comer ranme.

Ambas chicas se rieron por el comentario de Naruko, y luego de terminar la cena, las jóvenes recogieron la mesa, y después de un juego de piedra, papel y tejera, el cual perdió Naruko, la joven rubia le tocó lavar la losa, luego de esto, la joven fue a su habitación y volvió a entrenar su chakra, para lograr que este se fortaleciera más.


End file.
